


But I was Good

by Batwynn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape, Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Well - Freeform, mild dubcon, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to Thor's friends being idiots is the last thing Loki wants to deal with. This, on top of a weird heat crawling through his body, Thor's odd glances, and Fandral bursting into his room, the day is not going as he planned. </p><p>Well, until Thor fixes all his problems at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad

 

 

He wasn't sure why he was so ticked off, but it probably had a lot to do with Thor’s stupid friends waltzing up to the house like the own the place. No, that was definitely it. 

 

Loki usually got home at least an hour before Thor and his buddies tromp in from football practice, giving him time to relax, get some music on, and more importantly, lock the door and not have to see Fandral’s smirking face. 

 

“Loki, nice to see you out in daylight. Thought you were pretending to be a vampire,” the smirking blond called out, making the usually silent man next to him snort. 

 

Heimdall was the only one of Thor’s friends Loki could tolerate, even if he did seem to fall into line with the rest of them and their unreasonable need to push Loki around. Not physically, mind you, because Thor would blow a gasket or pop a vein or something, but both Fandral and Sif had a mean streak in them, and found way too much pleasure in picking on him for everything. 

 

His hair, which was not blonde like his brother’s—not that he wanted it to be—his black-painted nails, which amused them to no end, his taste in music—good—his clothing style—also good— and even the way he walked, or read ‘too much’, or ate. 

 

Loki constantly wondered what deity he’d pissed off in a past life to earn this kind of constant harassment. And his brother, did he stop them? Nope. Not once. He laughed along like it was some kind of comedy show put on just for him, and never bothered to stand up for Loki. Not that Loki expected him to, not any more. 

 

“Nice to see you during the day, too,” Loki drawled. “Thought you only came out at night for your next fuck.”

 

“Are you calling me a whore?”

 

“Why, is that not your title?” 

 

 

Fandral bristled, stomping up the path to catch up with Loki. “Why you little—!”

 

“Enough of that, leave each other alone.”

 

Loki slowed, turning to walk backwards as Thor approached the group of them. He looked oddly irritated, which was troubling to Loki. It took a lot to get Thor pissed off. 

 

“He’s calling me a whore,” Fandral whined, then elbowed Heimdall in the gut when he let out another huff. Really, that was the only reason Loki tolerated the guy. He didn’t seem to be on anyone’s side but his own. 

 

“Aren’t you?” Thor mused, his humor sounding strained. Loki swallowed nervously at his tone, a bad feeling pooling in his stomach. What the hell was eating at Thor, and why was he looking at him like it was his fault? 

 

“Shut up Thor, and train your brother to behave, already. I’m sick of his bullshit.”

 

“Not as sick as I am of yours,” Loki scoffed, turned on his heel, and hurried into the house before he said something he might actually regret. 

 

He didn’t stop in the livingroom, but went right for the kitchen to grab a snack. Usually, he had time to enjoy it downstairs, maybe even make a proper lunch, since he avoided the school lunches. He kept trying to prove to Natasha that it was rat meat, but she didn’t seem to care. Must be a Russian thing. 

 

He settled with an apple and a soda, and hurried through the living room, avoiding eye contact with the three others taking up places on the couches. Loki could sense Thor’s eyes on him, and paused halfway up the stairs to glance back at him. Dark blue eyes bore into him, freezing him on the spot with one leg up to continue up the stairs. Something was wrong, he could tell. Thor was all smiles, and even if Loki did something to piss him off, he usually came running in yelling and blundering around his room until he got it out of his system. This awkward silence… this wasn’t Thor. 

 

“What?” he muttered, refusing to break eye-contact. 

 

“You seem… different.”

 

“Probably because he got some sun today,” Fandral chimed in, turning the TV all the way up. 

 

Surprisingly, Thor scowled at this, and rather than laughing or even rebuking Fandral, he turned away from Loki and glared at the TV.

 

_So weird. Where is my brother and what have you done with him?_ , Loki thought, continuing up the stairs to his room. Closing the door on the noise, he sighed and dropped his bag to the floor and throwing himself onto his bed. The apple looked appealing, but there was a roiling in his gut that had him worried. Was he coming down with something? Did they both had something, because Thor only got subdued like that if he caught a cold. _When_ he caught a cold, like, once every three years. 

 

Loki groaned, rolling over and pressing his face into the pillow. His entire body was burning up now, and the roiling in his stomach only grew stronger. 

 

“fffnn… fuck… stop.”

 

Suddenly, there was a dropping sensation, and he arched into his bed with a gasp. 

 

_So that’s it, i’m horny,_ he thought, confused by the intensity of the feeling. Usually—well, today was clearly going against all odds—but usually it was a slow build for him, unless, of course, he caught sight of a certain someone coming out of the gym showers. Or that time Loki barged into his room, pissed and ready to throw things at Thor for eating his cheesecake, only to find the blond butt-naked, sprawled on his bed, and jerking off at a quick pace. The worst part about it was that the pace didn’t stop, or even slow. In fact, as Thor stared up at him, his hand quickened and before Loki could say another word, he arched his hips into the air and came with the loudest groan Loki had ever heard. 

 

Loki shuddered at the memory and ground his hips down into his bed, too hot to think, too horny to opt for anything more than the sweet friction of his mattress. More sounds were torn from his lips, so loud he hear his door opening or the foot steps across his carpeted floor. 

 

“So this is what you do when you’re up here all alone,” a voice purred. 

 

Loki jumped up with a squawk, quickly covering himself with a sheet. 

 

 

“Fandral?! Get the fuck out!” 

 

“You call me a whore when you’re up here rutting into your sheets?” He sneered, kneeling on the edge of Loki’s bed. There was something off about him too, not just the way he kept coming, like he didn’t care that Thor would rip his balls off for getting this close to Loki, but the darkness of his eyes was almost scary. 

 

Scratch that, it was a lot scary, they were blown so wide they looked black, and hungry. 

 

Loki kicked his legs at him, growling, “Fuck off before I kick your ass.”

 

“You smell…”

 

“Oh, I see your maturity can only go down from here.” 

 

“…You smell good.”

 

Loki wrinkled is nose and automatically sniffed the air, smelling nothing other than his usual cologne. Which, in all honesty, wasn’t that strong, and Fandral never commented on it before, anyway.

 

“You’re insane,” Loki hissed, pushing himself back against the headboard. “Get out of my fucking room, Fandral. I won’t tell you again.”

 

Fandral paused, starting at him for a long, creepy moment before sniffing the air again. 

 

“No, you won’t,” he agreed, and lunged at Loki, knocking his legs open with the weight of his body. The second he saw Fandral twitch, Loki lashed out at him, digging his nails into the blonde’s arms as he tried to push him away. 

 

Panting and eager, Fandral pressed on, grabbing at Loki’s wrists and yanking them up above his head. 

 

“Hold still, i’ll show you what a whore really does.”

 

Loki squirmed, bucked, kicked his legs, snarled, everything he could do. It was embarrassing, but his body just wasn’t _working_ with him right now. Worse yet, he was too damn prideful to call out for Thor. He was a man, for fucks sake, he didn’t need his big brother swooping in to save the day.

 

Not that he would, anyway.

 

“Hold—still! Dammit!” Fandral cursed, shoving a knee hard enough into Loki’s groin to drive the air out of him. Going limp as he tried to catch his breath, Loki failed to keep Fandral from unzipping his jeans and tugging them down with his free hand. 

 

“S-stop it!” Loki yelped, once again twisting himself away from Fandral’s hands. The grip on his wrists grew bruising, and Loki cried out in surprise when warn fingers found their way into his jeans to palm his cock. 

 

Tears pricked at his eyes, and he gave one last hopeless mark of his body, pulling hard against the grip on his wrists. Nothing. Nothing but a squeeze around his cock and a pleased hum from the blonde crouching over him. Loki glared up at him, angry at his own body’s betrayal and the fact that he was harder than ever, and wet, how was he _wet_? Everything was too hot, too much, and wrong.

 

 

“N-nnno… no…”

 

“Shh, you’ll like it, I promise.”

 

“Ssstop,” Loki whined.

 

“You need this,” Fandral insisted, darkened eyes fixing on Loki’s once again. 

 

And that was it. He swallowed his pride and screamed.

 

“THOOOORRR!!!!”

 

______________________

 

It felt like hours, but it was probably merely seconds before Thor came bursting through his door. 

 

Both Fandral and Loki looked up to see him, eyes wide, chest rising and falling from his run up the stairs. 

 

_Or maybe it’s something else_ , something whispered in the back of Loki’s mind. _He is a football player, after all._

 

“What… are you doing?” Thor gritted out, still standing in the doorway. 

 

Fandral growled, he actually growled, at Thor and crawled over Loki only more. None of it was making sense anymore, and Loki was too hot, and scared, and god, his cock was aching. He hated it for throbbing under Fandral’s touch, he hated Fandral, he hated _everything_. 

 

 

Thor took one step closer, his voice soft and deadly, “Out.”

 

“He’s enjoying it, Thor.”

 

“Out, Fandral, out… OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Thor bellowed, charging at them and grabbing Fandral by the back of his neck. The smaller blonde let out an ugly noise and flailed in the air in Thor’s grip. But there was no laughter now, nothing but pure hatred in Thor’s eyes as he swung Fandral through the air and _tossed_ him out the door. Loki grunted in surprised, unconsciously pulling his knees up to his chest to get away from the violence. Thor didn’t scare him, he couldn’t scare him. 

 

There was a scrabbling out in the hall, and Fandral disappeared from view. But Thor wasn’t done yet, and without a word to Loki, took off after him, screaming down the stairs at them both to leave and never come back. If Heimdall said anything, Loki didn’t hear it. He was wrecked, exhausted, bruised, and unbelievably hard. Even after all that, being touched by someone he hated, his body still craved touch. 

 

With a whimper, Loki curled on his side away from the door, wrapping his arms around himself uselessly. He had been useless, there was no refuting that. He wasn’t exactly weak, he’d even taken down kids more than half his size before. But Fandral—that bastard—had gotten ahold of him at his weakest, and now he just felt like shit. 

 

Everything was shit.

 

 

Someone whispered, “Loki?” and as gentle as it was, he still flinched. 

 

“I’m f-fine… go away.”

 

Thor, of course, didn’t go away, but sat down on the bed behind him and pulled at his hips to turn him over. 

 

“Fuck off, Thor!” He snapped, trying and failing to stay hunched in a ball. The last thing he wanted was Thor seeing his fucking hard on after being touched against his will.

 

“Brother, please look at me. Show me that you’re unharmed.”

 

Loki turned with a snarl and glared up at his brother. “That i’m ‘unharmed’? Of course I'm _harmed_ , Thor, he was fucking raping me!”

 

His words made Thor flinch, and the hand gently resting on his hip slid away quickly. 

 

“I… I cant apologize enough,” he said, looking away

 

“Oh, really?” Loki hissed, closing his eyes as another wave of dizzying heat washed over him. “ _Fuck_ …”

 

Thor, the idiot that he was, leaned over him in concern, and touched his forehead, making Loki jump yet again. 

 

“You are feverish, brother. Why didn’t you say?”

 

“I think I was… a little… busy…”

 

“What can I do to help?” his brother asked softly, not moving away. “Please tell me how I can help.”

 

Loki let out a groan that came out much dirtier than he intended, making his cheeks flush even darker than they probably already were. He snapped his eyes open and glanced up at Thor’s face, afraid of what he would see.

 

The same darkness was in his eyes, but there was nothing of that slimy, cold hunger in them. Instead, Loki was started to find his brother staring at him with the same heated desire as the day he walked in on him jacking off. 

 

“Oh fuck… I can’t do this, Thor, it hurts,” he whined, rolling his hips up and letting his sheet fall away again. His cock, still hard, was arched up against his stomach, his jeans hanging low over his hips where Fandral left them. Bitting his lips, he gave Thor a pleading look, no longer caring about shame or pride or anything. He needed something… someone to fix this, so why not Thor?

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Thor gasped, eyes snapping down to where Loki’s cock was already leaking against his skin. “I, but, what—“

 

Loki whispered, “Please, I don’t know what’s going on, but i’m so hot and… _please_ , Thor.”

 

Loki saw his brother’s eyes grow wider, and just like Fandral, Thor took deep breaths through his nose, as if smelling something delicious. 

 

“Brother, I shouldn’t.” 

 

“If you don’t fuck me right now, fuck off and let me do it. I can’t stand this!” 

 

“But Fandral—“

 

“Is a dead man, and not the cause for this. I was already… I was…” he trailed off, glancing away. 

 

Had he miscalculated? He had thought of Thor’s face, the way his cock thrust into the air when Loki walked into his room that time, the way his mouth formed Loki’s name. It _had_ to have meant something, didn’t it? Other than perfect jerking off material when he was alone.

 

“Loki, you… smell differently,” Thor said stupidly, inciting another angry growl out of Loki. 

“How!?” he snapped, sitting up and shaking his head. “Never mind, I don’t _care_ , get out of here or help already.” 

 

Thor let out a keening noise, and Loki raised a brow, not realizing why. In the process of sitting up, he had touched Thor’s knee, which, really, it was just a knee, but Loki felt the burn even through his brother’s jeans. He was hot too, burning up almost as badly ad Loki was. 

 

“Oh you idiot,” Loki mumbled, smiling at last. “Come here,” he said pulling Thor in for a kiss. 

 

It was just a brush of their lips, but it was like the gun went off, and Thor dove in for more. Loki opened his mouth, welcoming his eager swipes of tongue, and bites on his lips. Another moan was torn from him, right into his brother’s mouth, as Thor’s fingers carted through his hair.

 

“Ah, that’s it,” Loki panted, pulling Thor down with him to the bed. He followed happily, hands sliding down Loki’s neck to his chest and resting there. 

 

“You can’t smell that?” he asked breathlessly, leaning over Loki almost nose to nose. 

 

“For fucks sake, no.”

 

Thor’s cheeks ting pink, just as one hand closed around Loki’s cock and rolled over the head, making Loki whimper in pleasure. 

 

“Oh yes, please… Please, i’m ready, get this—“ he yanked at Thor’s belt,”—off!” 

 

Thor had the gal to chuckle at him, and sat up, unclasping his buckle like he was about to give Loki the best strip tease of his life.

 

“Faster, you moron.”

 

 

“Mmm, you’re sweet in bed,” Thor teased, tugging his belt free and undoing the rest unceremoniously. 

 

“I’ll be sweeter once your cock is in me,” Loki sighed, stretching himself out and wiggling his jeans off to free his legs. For a moment, he thought he might pass out as another wave hit him. But Thor was there, easing him back down into the bed. He slotted his body between Loki’s legs, and this time, it felt right. The weight of him, the heat of his skin brushing against his thighs. Loki breathed out a content sigh as Thor’s fingers traced down his cock, pausing to knead at his balls before resting just at his entrance.

 

“Did you prepare yourself? Thor asked, confusion evident in his voice. 

 

Loki opened his eyes again, furrowing his brow at Thor and replying, “No? I didn’t have the time. It feels… wet, though.” 

 

 

“It’s warm and inviting,” Thor teased, pressing a finger in all the way to his knuckle. Loki whimpered, arching up into his touch while his legs fell open wide for him. 

“Ah… more, I can take more.”

 

“We’ll see,” Replied Thor, slipping in another finger, then another and gasping as he curled them into Loki’s heat. “You’re loser than I expected.”

 

 

Loki gritted his teeth and wriggled, dislodging Thor’s fingers from his entrance. “Enough, obviously i’m good, so get on with it.”

 

Thor studied him for a moment, but whatever doubts he seemed to have faded as he once again took in a deep breath. And, without another word, He pulled Loki’s legs up to his shoulders, hands tracing their way down Loki’s thighs to cup his ass. There was a flash of a smile, sharp and hungry, and then Loki felt the unbearable heat of his cock tease its way in.

 

Loki mewled, unashamed at happiness of the sounds he was making in response. This was better than his imagination, better than watching Thor jerk himself off. This was Thor inside of him, feeding that heat that was burning away inside of him. 

 

“ _Move_ ,” he growled, rolling his hips to meet Thor’s. 

 

With a soft moan, his brother continued to work his way in, rocking his hips until he was fully seated inside. Loki felt the air leave his lungs as Thor dragged the head of his cock back, successfully brushing his prostate without even trying.

 

Chocking on his words, Loki could only claw ad his brother’s back, his eyes begging for more, faster, please, god, _please_!

 

And Thor obliged, bucking into him without any further hesitation. 

  
It was good—more than good—with each thrust stretching him wider, and each drag of Thor’s cock sending bursts of pleasure up Loki’s spine. 

 

Fumbling and eager to reach his much needed peak, Loki palmed his cock, brushing his long fingers along the vein and crying out. 

 

“Thor, fuck!” he gasped, tossing his head back and arching off the bed. Thor took this as a chance to lift Loki’s hips higher, folding him nearly in half as he drove down into him at the new angle. 

 

Loki’s member was now leaking onto his chest with each desperate pull to match Thor’s thrusts. 

 

“Loki… Loki—Loki! I can’t—“ Thor grunted, his hips suddenly jerking forward in short, sharp bursts that had Loki screaming even as he felt his insides coat with Thor’s release. 

 

He lost his words when, with only one more jerk, he came against his chest with a soft choked, sob. Going limp, as Thor pulled back just enough to ease them down to the bed, Loki felt the heat finally start to ebb just a little. It helped clear his head, and his eyes slowly focused on Thor’s face above him.

 

“We did it,” he rasped, reaching out to brush the blonde strands sticking to his brother’s face. “Finally.”

 

“Finally?”

 

“Yeah… it’s been long enough, don’t you think?”

 

Thor’s lips twitched, then Loki was nearly blinded by the grin that finally broke free. With a pleases chuckle, Thor pulled himself out and slithered into the sheets next to Loki. 

 

“I think I may have been waiting longer than you, brother,” Thor mused, tracing a finger through the sticky mess on Loki’s chest. 

 

“Oh? Probably.” Loki admitted, glancing down at himself. He frowned at the bruises forming on his wrists, and lifted one to inspect it closer. “What happened today?”

 

Thor’s gaze followed his, and the grin that Loki had missed all day disappeared once again. 

 

“I don’t know, but I think we should find out.”

 

“We’re not talking to mom or dad about this.”

 

Thor made a face, looking at Loki incredulously. “Do you really think i’m that stupid? I mean find out ourselves.”

 

Loki hummed, a teasing smirk forming on his lips. “Obviously something about me drew you in. You and Fandral, who hates me.”

 

Thor’s face darkened at the name, and Loki shushed him, smoothing his brow with a finger. 

 

“Tomorrow,” he said, “We’ll worry about it tomorrow. For now, go lock the door so we can sleep.”

 

Thor sat up, looking at Loki thoughtfully. “You want me to sleep here?” 

 

“Yeah, I want you to sleep here, so get your ass in gear and lock the damn door.”

 

Thor huffed with laughter and did as he asked, slipping into the sheets that Loki pulled over himself in his absence. Their bodies pressed close, and Loki relished the heat shared from their bodies. He was still aching and angry, and confused, but Thor was here, and, as he said, they will figure it out tomorrow. 

 

————  



	2. Idiots Go to the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess i'm continuing this. XD

 

 

Loki woke to snores, sunlight in his eyes, and a deep ache in his entire lower body. None of these things were typically a part of his morning routine, but it wasn’t long before the fog lifted and Loki remembered how much yesterday sucked.

 

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Ghhnsaazz?” came a reply.

 

Loki’s eyes snapped open and were met with a sea of gold. The gold shifted, some stay strands of it getting up his nose, and somewhere under the ‘sea’, the voice made a second attempt at communication.

 

“Lokshi? You good?” it asked. 

 

_Oh, okay, so it didn’t entirely suck. There was_ — “Thor, you slept here?” 

 

Thor hummed and nodded, getting more hair up Loki’s nose. Swatting it away, Loki rolled onto his back and immediately regretted it with a loud string of curses. God, his ass needed some tender loving care this morning.

 

“Thor, if you want there to be a next time, don’t leave me filled up with your damn cum. I’m crusty. It’s disgusting,” Loki growled. “I hate you.”

 

Thor, apparently still not awake, mumbled something that sounded like, “no you don’t” and snuggled back into Loki’s side. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but there was about ten things that were about to happen at once and neither of them were remotely prepared for any of them. 

 

“Thor, get your ass out of my bed and help me to a shower. You know they’re going to be home before nine, which I think it already is and so help me, if they come in here and find us like this I’ll kill you before killing myself.”

 

Thor’s head rose slowly to level a half hearted glare at his brother. “You’re being a drama queen, again. They don’t come barging into out rooms like—“

 

“Maybe not your room, but they seem to get some sort of sick pleasure out of bursting through my damn door at random… points… in…” Loki trailed off, tilting his head to listen. Of course, just as he was saying it, someone was coming down the hall towards his room. With a quick shove at Thor’s far-too-heavy body, Loki hissed, “Get down there! They’re here!”

 

The blond’s eyes went comically wide at the same time just before he rolled right off the far side of the bed and landed on the floor with a painfully loud thud. Silently cursing his brother’s brain and physical girth, Loki quickly sat up in bed and tugged the blankets up to his chin. 

 

“Loki? Was that you, dear?” Fridge called, rapping twice on his door and already opening it before Loki could even reply. 

 

“Was what what?” he asked in his best groggy voice, rubbing at his eyes and squinting at her.

 

“I thought I heard… ah, well, no matter. I wanted to let you know we were home and to ask if Thor’s gone out.”

 

“Out? How should I know? You know I don’t get up before noon on Saturdays.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t sure if he came home last night at all or left before we arrived,” she wondered, looking more worried than she usually did over Thor, the golden son. “we were supposed to discuss his college choices.”

 

Loki bit back a sneer, because she knew he hated this topic, but he wasn’t about to have her start pitying him in front of his damn brother. There were some thing’s Thor never needed to know and his distaste for their obvious favoritism was one of them. He unleashed it in more creative ways, like setting fire to Fandral’s car seats later today.

 

“I didn’t hear him come in last night. Check the garden, maybe he’s passed out in your roses again,” Loki smirked, hearing a small, indignant huff from somewhere near by. 

 

Frigga sighed at him, a small smile playing across her lips. “Oh, Loki. That was one time.”

 

“ _Three_ , if you count the time he passed out in the fish pond.” He grinned and added, “Which I _do_. I have commemorated that day with a salmon dinner every year since.”

 

“I noticed that you little brat,” she laughed, shaking her head and backing through the door once more. “Come down when you’re ready, and yes, I shall check the garden for your wayward brother.”

 

“Take pictures.”

 

“ _Horrid_ child,” she chided playfully as she shut the door.

 

“You love me!” he called after her, answered with another laugh from down the hall.

 

There was a rustle from his left, and Loki turned, already sporting a shit-eating grin for his brother’s pout. And yes, there it was, his puppy dog look. Compiled with the lack of clothing, however, and it gave Loki a whole new perspective. 

 

“Oh stop that and get back up here. I feel feverish again. Carry me?” he asked in his sweetest voice. 

 

 

Worry won out over sulking, and Thor did as he was asked, slipping one hand under Loki’s knee, the other around his shoulders. 

 

“I’m not your damned pack-horse,” he groused, carrying Loki into the ensuite bathroom. Loki, not for the first time, was grateful his parents allowed him to have the only room that included it’s own bathroom. There were certainly more than enough for everyone, but Loki had been allowed to claim the luxury of having his own personal space to spend longer than an hour in the shower, or several hours in the bath. He had a sneaking suspicion his long-lasting bathroom sessions were the sole reason they gave him this room, after all. 

 

“Nonsense, you make a wonderful carriage,” Loki teased, leaning out of Thor’s arms to grab the edge of the sink before lowering himself down to the floor. He gasped when his feet met the cold tile, and another worried grunt proceed it. “Thor, stop it. I’m fine, just a little tired.”

 

“I have never felt you so hot as I did last night, Brother. This is more than a little exhaustion.”

 

Loki smirked into the mirror, catching Thor’s eyes from over his shoulder. “Oh? Is that a compliment? Did you enjoy my _heat_ , Thor?”

 

Thor’s cheeks darkened into a nice shade of red almost immediately, which, in turn, made Loki blush and look away.

 

Thor never blushes, that idiot. Stop acting like a child. 

 

“I… yes, I did enjoy it,” Thor mumbled, hands creeping around Loki’s waist, a warm presence pressing against his back.

 

“Thor, we shouldn’t…”

 

“Why?” he asked, nuzzling at the back of Loki’s neck with what felt like a grin against his skin. “Do you regret it?”

 

“No!” Loki squeaked, eyes snapping to meet in the mirror once more. “No, Thor, that’s not why. I just… The more you touch me, the more I feel that warmth again, and if today is the same as yesterday, I don’t want to have that mysterious scent you and Fa… you and… he smelled.”

 

Thor’s smile slipped away, but his eyes remained clear and anger free. Loki knew Thor would never let something this serous go easily, but his brother seemed too focused on the here and now to express his rage about yesterday just yet. 

 

“I can just barely sense it, like it wore off while we slept.”

 

Loki nodded to himself, leaning back into Thor’s body and letting go of some of his tension. “Good, I really don’t want our damn parents smelling that, not if it has something to do with… certain behavior.”

 

He nearly missed it, they way Thor’s pupils grew wider when he pressed closer. That and the obvious presence of an eagerly growing cock against his ass was proof enough that he had spoken too soon.

“It’s back, isn’t it? I can feel my stomach knotting up.”

 

Thor groaned and leaned into him more, the hands on Loki’s hips sliding down to trace his inner thighs. Loki’s own member twitched in response, and before he could argue that this was a bad idea, Thor was dragging his teeth across one of Loki’s most sensitive spots.

 

“Aah—Shit! Thor… in the shower, let’s get in the shower,” he begged, rolling his hips back and catching another startled gasp from the blonde. 

 

Thor moved so fast Loki nearly fell backwards when his body was suddenly no longer leaning against a wall of perfect muscle. He snickered at his brother’s eagerness when he heard the shower turn on in mere seconds.

 

“No entering me this time,” he warned, turning around to give Thor an eyeful as he leaned back against the sink and spread his legs for him. “I have shit to do today, I can’t simply lay around with my ass in the air.”

 

“You should still be stretched,” Thor began, reaching out and catching Loki’s elbow to draw him closer. 

 

“Not the problem. I need to go to the library and find out what the hell this feeling is… and scent, apparently. I can’t be running around with a sore ass, smelling like sex and inviting every person with a dick to come touch me against my will.”

 

Thor seemed to consider his demands while tracing circles on his stomach, just close enough to send shivers down his spine.

 

“Agreed,” he said at last. “But I will go with you to the library. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

 

“Thor, i’m a big boy, I can handle myself.”

 

Thor fingers traced lower, eliciting a low moan from Loki was he palmed the head of his cock while staring him right in the eye.

 

“I know you’re a big boy, but i’m _bigger_ and I say i’m going.”

 

Loki wanted to argue his point more, but Thor was doing things with his thumb that was making his member drool pre-cum already. That, and he seemed to be… moist again. Confusingly so.

 

“F-fine… for fucks sake,” Loki growled, pushing into Thor’s hand. “Shower, now.”

 

Thor simply grinned and stepped backwards, keeping one hand firmly wrapped around Loki’s cock as he all but dragged him into the shower stall. 

 

“This better stop the smell or I’m going to go dump all your cologne down the sink,” Loki warned,stepping under the warm water with a pleased sigh. He was so worked up , he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and his breath already coming in short bursts even as Thor pressed him into the wall. 

 

“You smell so good,” Thor rasped, slotting a knee between Loki’s legs and pressing it up until Loki was up on his toes, rutting against his thigh. Loki shushed him and curled his fingers into the flesh of Thor’s ass, yanking his body flush against him and gasping as their cocks finally met. 

 

“Mmmhyes, that’s it. Give me that,” he purred, delighted by Thor’s shuddering gasp and instant reaction to buck against him roughly. 

 

“Later… can I… later?”

 

Loki almost rolled his eyes, but he was being nice. Since they were finally in a place Loki had only dreamed of before. 

 

“Fine, yes now can we pleeeeaaaaaahhhh!” he cried out, not expecting the sudden intrusion of a finger from behind. It drove him further into Thor’s body, and the hand once wrapped around his cock only, curled around both of their together. 

 

“You’re lubricated,” Thor stated dumbly, blinking at Loki while he wriggled his finger inside of him. 

 

Loki bucked forward and drove back onto said finger, emphasizing each word with another thrust, “Shut—up—god—dammit!”

 

“Horrid child,” Thor replied with a wicked grin, and began to pump his hand over their cocks at a quick, steady pace. 

 

Loki tried to stay quiet, knowing full well how much bathrooms echoed every sound through the house. But Thor just _had_ to slip in another finger, and another, and soon Loki was mewling and begging to be filled. 

 

“Please… Thor, _please_!”

 

“But you said—“

 

“ _Fuck_ what I said!” Loki growled wildly, lifting a leg and curling it around Thor’s back. “I need it, I need you inside right _now_.”

 

That was all the prompting Thor needed, and Loki let out a breathy giggle when the blonde lifted his hips, lining himself up while he wrapped his other leg around him, too. Their eyes met for a split second before Thor was rocking himself inside with a few, short thrusts. 

 

“Yesyesyesyes _yes_!” Loki chanted mindlessly, already grinding himself over Thor’s cock with a sharp grin. He was too close, but that didn’t matter, he needed Thor to be close. He needed Thor to cum in him right the fuck now. “Move!”

 

And he did, not gently, either. He took obvious pleasure in punching the air out of Loki’s lungs each time he drove into him. The wall against his back grew painful, but Loki couldn’t care less. he was being fucked, deliciously so, right into oblivion. 

 

A soft hiss of, “ _mine_ ,” in Loki’s ear was all that was needed to drive him over the edge. It was nearly painful how hard he came, arching away from the wall and into Thor’s jerking body. He couldn’t even make a sound, because Thor wasn’t stopping, or slowing down, or giving him time to catch his breath. 

 

“Mine,” he whispered again, and Loki’s eyes slid closed as Thor’s hips lost all control and bucked into him wildly. Not a second later, Loki felt it. A burning heat that crawled through his chest, that filled him up until he swore he would burst or scream or—god—something. 

 

Thor came with a drawn out growl that Loki tucked away in his memories for a rainy day. He was too sated, too full to make a snide remark about Thor’s weight pressing against him, and it wasn’t all that unpleasant, anyway. He allowed it until he started to ache again, and finally shoved him away with an irritated grunt. 

 

“Fatty,” he muttered, stepping into the stream and frowning as he felt heat dribble free from inside of him. He quickly covered his entrance and frowned more, confused as to why it mattered. He needed to get clean, not act like a virgin princes.

 

“Loki, are you well?” The questioned, stepping forward and tilting his head to meet Loki’s gaze. 

 

“Fine,” he snapped, jerking his hands away and running them down his sides. “Let’s actually get cleaned now, before mother realizes you’re still here.”

 

“How could she? I have clearly not slept in my bed.”

 

“Your shoes are by the door, idiot,” Loki reminded him, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his favorite coffee soap and lathered up. Thor, catching on at last, also started soaping up his body, pausing every so often to admire the view before him.

 

At least, that’s what Loki thought he was doing, if his heated gaze and wandering hands meant anything. 

 

* * *

 

Well over an hour later, they finally arrived downstairs several minutes apart in an attempt to appear normal. Thor went first, and Loki took a chance to grab toast while Frigga gave Thor a small talking to and a reminder to always call if going out over night. Odin, guarding the coffeemaker like the gates of hell, gave Loki a disapproving frown as usual, and only budged over when Loki put his mug down with so much force he probably chipped it.

 

“Loki, we need to discuss your college options, too,” he said, not meeting Loki’s eye. Instead, he seemed to be focused on Thor and Frigga through the door. “You cannot simply assume you will get into these colleges you listed. Your grades aren’t _that_ good.”

 

“They’re above average, _Odin_ ,” Loki grumbled, pouring sugar into his coffee and attempting to escape the conversation by forgoing cream and shuffling past Thor. His brother spared him a confused look that Loki avoided, only to have his attention forced back to their mother while she gave him one more reminder of best behavior and how to be on it. 

 

Deciding to avoid further questioning and, yes, there would be more reminders that Loki had no talent for anything and was an average student with no _decent_ hobbies. He left his cup on the coffee table and slipped his shoes on as quickly as possible. Maybe if he got out now, he could head to the library without his escort and save himself some time and aggravation. He loved his brother, but Thor in a library was—

 

“Oh no you don’t,” came voice right behind him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“You were sneaking off,” Thor pointed out sadly, standing way too close to him. Loki gave him a little shove and moved away, opening the closet to grab his leather coat. 

 

“Look, you’r not going to be any help, so stay here and talk about your college, okay?”

 

“Actually, I think I know exactly what this is, so I’d rethink that,” Thor argued while grabbing his boots.

 

“ _What_?” he snapped, turning to glare at his brother. “You said you had _no_ idea what was going on. Mysterious scent, who knows, better _fuck_ it out of your to find out!”

 

Thor hissed and covered Loki’s mouth, pressing close to whisper at him. “Keep your voice down, jesus. That’s not how it was and you know it. We both wanted that last night and this morning, it had nothing to do with—“ Loki’s glare intensified. “—Okay fine, it had a little to do with what your body was doing, but I didn’t think of it until this morning, I swear.”

 

Pushing the hand away from his mouth, he replied, “So this morning you fucked me know damn well what’s going on and not bothering to tell me. Oh yeah, you’re totally justified now, Thor. Let me bequeath you with this honor for only being a douche bag while fucking me once.”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“Or what? You’ll keep me in the dark so you can get what you want from me some more?”

 

Thor grabbed his arms and yanked him closer, his eyes bright with anger that wasn’t usually directed towards him. He shivered against his will, and unconsciously shrank away from his brother’s rage. There was something clawing at the back of his mind, demanding to be heard. Telling him he was wrong, he upset his… something.

 

“I did not lie to you, Loki,” he growled lowly. “I would never lie to you about something like this. I just thought about it when we came down stairs, I promise. Now let’s get out of here before they wonder what the hell we are doing whispering at each other in the hallway.”

 

“But… colleges, you—“

 

“Fuck them, this is important.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened, and he silently celebrated the moment for several seconds before glancing around the hallway. The coast was clear, so he took a chance and dove in for a short, heated kiss. 

 

“Fine,” he conceded, pulling back and zipping up his coat. “But you’re explaining on the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It’s heat.”

 

“No, brother, it’s fucking freezing out,” Loki argued,uselessly shoving his hands into his pockets. It was one of those spring days where the weather seemed to revert back to winter again just for the fun of it.

 

“I mean what your body is doing, I think it’s a heat,” Thor replied, rustling something behind Loki as they walked down the path to the road. 

 

“Thor, animals have heats, people don’t—what are you…?” he trailed off when a swath of warmth wrapped its ugly orange self around Loki’s neck. “What the hell is _this_? Is this your team scarf? It smells like sweat, get it off of me.”

 

Thor flashed a grin and bumped him with his hip. “You like it, stop complaining.”

 

“It smells like stale sweat.”

 

“ _Still_ like it.”

 

Loki tucked his face in behind it, hiding both his blush and a small smile. Of course he liked it, it smelled like Thor and as hideous a color as it was, it was a lot warmer with it than without. His brother, though, had apparently gone insane. 

 

“Thor, humans don’t have heats, it’s common knowledge since, oh, I don’t know, 2nd grade?”

 

“It’s rare,” Thor said, jumping down the steps to the sidewalk. “It—ah—it’s not common, but it happens when an alpha and omega meet, or something.”

 

“‘ _Or something’_ ,” Loki mocked, taking the stairs like a normal person. “This sounds like some shit you found in the back of a lady’s magazine about pleasing your man. There’s no such thing, I’ve probably got the flu.”

 

“Nah, I think I’m right. The wetness?” he posed, turning around to walk backwards. “That’s a symptom of it, I know for this for a fact. Besides, you feel better now, right?”

 

Loki shrugged, not wanted to admit that Thor was right about anything, especially not something like this. Thor nodded as if Loki confirmed his hypothesis, and fell back in step with him.

 

“Why are we walking? We’ve both got cars. With heaters.”

 

“It’s good for you,” Loki groused, not wanting to explain why he didn’t want to be any where near Thor’s car right now. Not after yesterday. “My car’s busted right now, anyway.”

 

To this Thor muttered, “Good if you really _do_ want the flu,” and shoved his own pink nose behind his jacket collar. 

 

 

The library was oddly crowded for a Saturday morning, which made setting up a quiet spot almost some kind of game. Luckily, Thor had status and bulk that Loki was willing to use to commandeer a computer station to set up base at. 

 

“Right, you go get these books,” Loki directed, giving Thor the pin numbers for several books in the health section and one in the zoology section as a joke. “I’ll peruse the net.”

 

“Loki, just look into heats,” he muttered, not budging from his chair. 

 

Giving him his best withering look, Loki did type in ‘human heats’ and quickly skipped the first twenty links to porn sites. 

 

“What the hell have they done to the firewall here?” he muttered to himself, trying to ignore the warmth radiating from his brother as he leaned against him to see.  

 

“There, that’s the one I looked at before,” he pointed out. 

 

Loki clicked it before turning to study his brother. “Thor, dare I ask why you were looking into this _before_?”

 

Thor, who’s face was way too close to hide anything from Loki, flushed and glanced away to the side. “Uh…”

 

“Do you have some weird kinks I need to know about?”

 

“No! No, maybe, but no, that’ll come later,” he confessed. “I… sort of felt this pull towards you when you hit 17 and you smelled so differently I just—“

 

“You’ve been smelling this since I was 17 and you didn’t say _anything_?” Loki fumed, reaching up and yanking him closer by his collar. “Oh this is just perfect. This trumps not telling me this morning by a long shot.”

 

“Look, I didn’t know—“

 

“You _did_!”

 

“I didn’t know for _sure_!” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I thought it was just me who could smell it, I thought I was your… I thought I was special.”

 

“Special…” Loki repeated, staring at his brother in disbelief. “So, once again, this is about you. You made my personal experience about _you_.”

 

“Loki, please… just read it,” he begged softly. 

 

With a noise of disgust, Loki let go and elbowed him away, turning to read the article Thor had read years ago. 

 

_Heat in humans is rare. Yadda yadda. An Omega self lubricates when he/she goes into heat. Heat is often triggered by certain Alphas or an Alpha mate. Some shit about knots, something about telepathic abilities and—_

 

“Wait, pregnant?”

 

“Er, only sometimes.”

 

“Thor, so help me, if you knocked me up i’m castrating you and hanging it on my wall as a dart board.”

 

Thor didn’t reply, which was probably for the best, considering. Loki scrolled down for more information and sighed when he reached the end. 

 

“So what happened yesterday?” He questioned, worrying his lip between his teeth. “Why was yesterday different? I’ve never felt like this before, never mind when I was 17.”

 

“I have no idea, but I felt it too,” Thor admitted. “It was as though I could sense you wherever you were in school. It was hard to be around you, too, so I kind of tried avoiding you and… well, you saw how well that turned out.”

 

Loki stared at the words on the screen until they blurred. None of this made sense, if any of this was even real. He wouldn’t put it past Thor to be gullible about something like this. Then again… everything was listed right there. The weird ache in his stomach, the rise in temperature, the raw _need_. The only thing that didn’t make sense was why yesterday?

 

“Oh god… Fandral’s my mate, isn’t he?” he groaned, covering his mouth as he swallowed down the rise of bile in his throat. 

 

Thor jerked forward and shouted, “No!”

 

“Shhh!” several people hissed from around the library, making him duck his head lower. “he can’t be, he felt wrong, right?”

 

“Of course he did,” Loki snapped, “He’s a fucking jackass who I hate. It doesn’t mean he’s not the reason it started yesterday.”

 

Thor stared at him hopelessly, pulling and twisting the end of his sleeves. “He can’t be…” he breathed, look more and more upset by the minute. 

 

“Because you’re ‘special’?”

 

“Because you’re _mine_.”

 

Another shudder ran through him, just as before, and Loki closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. This was a mess, a royal fucking mess that he did not need right now. He had colleges to apply to, a thesis to write, another thesis in art class to finish, and apparently, he now had another reason to be an outcast while Thor was front and center as usual. It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t fair. 

 

“We’ll find out on Monday,” he said, hating the way his voice sounded, because somewhere deep down he already knew why it was yesterday. Why it wasn’t Fandral. 

 

_It can’t get any worse than this_ , he thought.

 

When he opened his eyes, the broken expression on Thor’s face proved him wrong, and the heavy silence all the way home was a thousand times worse.

 


End file.
